Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{-4}}{8^{10}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{8^{-4}}{8^{10}} = 8^{-4-10}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{-4}}{8^{10}}} = 8^{-14}} $